


The Banishment

by knightofdreams



Series: Avenging the World, or Some Shit Like that [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, genderbend!au, idk i forget how many of these i made and i thought i would upload this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofdreams/pseuds/knightofdreams





	The Banishment

“Loki, daughter of Laufey, we hereby condemn you to have your lips stitched and you chained to a rock until Ragnarok commences.” 

Odin looked down at the battered remains of his adopted daughter. Her hair was stringy midnight in her face. 

Her clothes were that of tatters, the remnants of a gown long ago admired but now forgotten. Her hands were bound before her, and her head bowed like a serene martyr.

The Lady Thor could do nothing but cry silently. Her sister was beaten to a pulp, brought down from the true queen she thought her sister was. She did nothing to deserve this; Thor wanted to cry out, why would you hurt my sister?

And why aren’t you doing a thing about it? 

Loki seemed unperturbed by the comings and goings of what was happening around her. A steady drip of blood came down her nose and that was all the movement she had. 

“Loki” Odin boomed. All of the Aesir turned to look at Odin, but no, Loki still held her position with her head down, as if silently praying for strength. 

“Your lies and your trickery have put you here where you kneel. You have tried and failed to enslave a world, and as all things need, you are to be punished.”

Odin waxed on eloquently as he grew more furious at Loki’s indifference. 

She still wouldn’t look at her father, and that angered Odin more than the crimes that his adopted daughter had committed. 

“Look at me you insolent creature” Odin snarled. It was only then did Loki look up.

Her face was cut and burned and bruised. Her lips had the crisscrossed thread preventing any more words to come from her silver tongue. 

Her eyes were green now, the purest green anyone could find. 

And they held murderous rage, the pure burning fire of a thousand suns placed in too close proximity of each other. 

Loki snarled back, and a teardrop of blood escaped from her lips. 

The air around Loki had gained a shimmery visage and was now crackling with electricity that gleamed a pale green. Everyone shuffled a step away and Odin faltered in his righteous anger. Freya held back tears. Thor could watch only mutely.

The Stark woman had warned that Loki would gain power after being freed from the Tesseract’s hold. She had warned that Loki would be even more dangerous if brought back to Asgard. 

Thor thought quietly on why she hadn’t believed Antoinette in the first place. 

LOOK AT ME YOU INSOLENT CREATURE? I DO NOT GRACE ONE WHO HAS NOTHING WORTHY FOR MY EYES, FATHER. 

Loki’s voice was in the air, and all could hear the sound of her alto voice. There was rage in that beautiful voice, and tears escaped her green eyes. 

“We bind you here to spend eternity to gaze upon what you have done.” 

I HAVE DONE NOTHING THAT YOU WOULD NOT HAVE DONE. I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU, FATHER. 

She stood up and the gown ripped, exposing Loki even more to the elements. She didn’t seem to notice as the men averted their eyes to her exposed hip and part of her breast. 

I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I DID IT SO YOU WOULD BE PROUD THAT I HAD A KINGDOM OF MY OWN TO RULE. MAYBE IT IS MY OWN FAULT THEN. IT IS MY OWN FAULT FOR TYING HOPE DOWN TO SUCH BARE ROOTS AS YOUR OWN, FATHER. 

Loki stood up and ripped her bonds from her. All cried out and Thor took a step towards Loki. She spared only one glance towards Thor, and a few meager words. 

Forgive me, sister. 

And then she was no more. 

 


End file.
